civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Goode Bryan
|died= |placeofbirth= Hancock County, Georgia |placeofdeath= Augusta, Georgia |placeofburial= Magnolia Cemetery Augusta, Georgia |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= United States Army Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1834–1835; 1846–1848 (USA) 1861–1864 (CSA) |rank= Major (USA) Brigadier General (CSA) |unit= |commands= |battles= Mexican-American War American Civil War - Peninsula Campaign - Second Battle of Bull Run - Battle of Fredericksburg - Battle of Chancellorsville - Gettysburg Campaign - Mine Run Campaign - Battle of Chickamauga - Overland Campaign - Battle of the Wilderness - Battle of Cold Harbor - Siege of Petersburg |awards= |relations= |laterwork= }} Goode Bryan (August 31, 1811 – August 16, 1885) was a planter, politician, military officer, and American Civil War general in the Confederate States Army. His brigade played a prominent role during the Battle of the Wilderness, fighting stubbornly until exhausting its ammunition. Early life and career Bryan was born in Hancock County, Georgia. He was appointed to the United States Military Academy, graduating 25th of 36 in the Class of 1834. He was brevetted as a second lieutenant in the 5th U.S. Infantry. However, he resigned his commission after only ten months in the army, and moved back to Georgia to pursue a vocation as a planter. He later moved to Tallapoosa County, Alabama, and studied law. He briefly entered politics, serving in the Alabama general assembly in 1843. In June 1846, Bryan joined the 1st Alabama Volunteer Infantry as its major. He served in the Mexican-American War, seeing action at a number of battles. After the war, he resumed his law practice before returning to Georgia and farming. He married Anna Twiggs, daughter of a prominent Virginia plantation owner. In 1859, their daughter Sarah was born. Civil War Bryan served as a delegate to the Georgia secession convention in 1861. Enlisting in the Confederate Army, he was named a captain in the 16th Georgia Volunteer Infantry before being promoted to lieutenant colonel. In February 1862, he became the regiment's colonel and led it during the subsequent Peninsula Campaign, Second Battle of Manassas, Fredericksburg, Chancellorsville and the Gettysburg Campaign. During the Battle of Gettysburg, the 16th Georgia was among the troops that were poised for a late attack on a perceived weak spot in the Union line near Little Round Top, but were recalled by Gen. James Longstreet. To his dying day, Bryan remained bitter, convinced that his men could have moved forward and won the battle. He was promoted to brigadier general on August 29, 1863, to replace the deceased Paul Jones Semmes and commanded the brigade during the Mine Run Campaign. In 1864, Bryan's Brigade was involved in most of the major actions of the Army of Northern Virginia, including Chickamauga and the Overland Campaign. Bryan fought at Cold Harbor and the Siege of Petersburg. In September 1864, he resigned his commission due to chronic ill health and returned home to Georgia. Dates of Rank * Captain, April 25, 1861 * Colonel, February 15, 1862 * Brigadier General, August 29, 1863 Postbellum activities After the war, with his health never again the same, he lived a quiet life in Augusta, Georgia. He helped establish the Confederate Survivors Association, serving as the chairman of its first organizational meeting. Bryan died in Augusta and was interred in the city's Magnolia Cemetery, where six other Confederate generals are also buried. See also *List of American Civil War generals References *Evans, Clement A., Confederate Military History, Vols. VI and VII, 1899. * Gottfried, Bradley M., Brigades of Gettysburg: The Union and Confederate Brigades at the Battle of Gettysburg. New York: Da Capo Press, 2002. ISBN 0-306-81175-8. * Retrieved on 2008-02-13 Category:1811 births Category:1885 deaths Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of Georgia (U.S. state) in the American Civil War Category:American planters Category:People from Hancock County, Georgia de:Goode Bryan